


Parallels

by redisarevolution



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Parallels, if there is any, mains are porrim and dolorosa, the pairings only help the plot, the rest of are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dolorosa occasionally has these pains. They're always on her back, in a line. Porrim has a secret and it reflects on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

Her back always felt achy. It wasn't like in one spot. It always ran down the sides of her back. Like if she could trace it, it would make a pair of straight lines. The Dolorosa didn't really understand it, but she always was able to ignore it. But, there was always one day that it got to the point where it was searing pain, like someone was pulling at her back in those specific places. It brought her to her knees and she had to call someone to help, but never the Signless. She never wanted him to know about this.It would break his blood pusher if he knew. Usually, it was the Disciple who came first, but there was one time that Marquise saw her at this stage. It was scary to see someone like her helping someone lower on the spectrum.  
"Hey, Dolorosa. What's with you on the ground?"  
She grit her teeth and gave her best smile to Mindfang. "Oh, it's nothing. Just tripped," she said through her teeth.

She pushed herself off the ground and straightened up the best she could. The minute she took a step past her, she felt her legs give out. "Hey! Dolorosa!" She passed out from the pain.  
________

She remembers the day she got those piercings. It was painful, but afterwards, it was amazingly beautiful. She got stares of wonder, awe and horror. She didn't mind. She showed it off to her friends, except for Kankri. He would make a huge fuss about it if he ever knew. So, she made everyone keep their mouth shut.

Porrim didn't expect to lose them in that way. It was when Rufioh recently broke up with Damara and she was trying to forget about him. So, Porrim took pity on her and decided to let Damara mate with her, but just for pleasure. It was fuzzy for a while, then suddenly, it got intense and fast. Damara was losing herself in the process and suddenly she made a grab for Porrim's back. The scream that escaped her was one that could rival the Vast Honk. She had ripped out Porrim's piercings. She tried to patch it up as best as she could, but her blood was seeping through the gauze. Porrim had passed out. So, she ran to the closest person to Porrim, Aranea. With tears in her eyes, she told Aranea what had happened, who was horrified and when she saw her back, she almost heaved everything that was in her stomach onto the floor. She took off the gauze and put a towel on her back. Then, with the help of Porrim's lusus, they had concocted a salve that would heal her skin and take the pain away. She gently smoothed it onto her skin and her skin started to heal, but not all the way. It left scars in a straight line down her back. 

Her body would never be the same after that. When she woke up, Damara was gone and Aranea was there. Porrim had asked Aranea to show her to her mirror. The look on her face confirmed her worst fear, but she complied. The second scream she let out what a scream of anger and hurt. This would damage her for the rest of her life. After that, she started to wear makeup on her back with the help of her lusus, later Aranea and would cover up if she didn't feel the need to put makeup on. As long as Kankri, who she had the most platonic feelings for, did not find out, she would be okay.  
______

After being worried after by Mindfang, she was escorted home by her, her back slightly burning. "You should stay off your feet for a bit, ya hear?", Mindfang says before leaving. She didn't even wait for a response before leaving. Dolorosa looks in the mirror, her face looking gloomy. She decided to look at her back in the reflection of a mirror. There were two sets of scars running all the way down, pigmented a light green. She felt her heart drop slightly in shock and let out a choked out gasp. She couldn't tell him about it. It would devastated him to see those scars that suddenly appeared. She decided to clean herself up and pretend that they were not there until the next time it started to hurt and she would pretend until the end of her days.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this a long time ago. This was just something I wrote after talking to a bunch of friends about corset piercings. ^^ I hope you like it :3


End file.
